Heart of the Ocean
by PiratesGirl3
Summary: This is the sequel of The Hunt for the Black Dragon. Over the span of ten years Captain Riley has been haunted by the fact that she murdered Elizabeth Swann Turner; how will she break it to Captain William Turner? Read if you dare find out!
1. Chapter 1

1**Pirates of the Carribean: Heart of the Ocean**

A heavy sigh escaped me as I dropped down onto my chair. I had been poring over many maps looking for where the location in which I would meet Will Turner when he arrived back to the world of the living for a single day. My head hurt with the stress from the coordinates that I allowed myself to slam my head against the hard oak desk that stood before me. I didn't even leave my stateroom to stretch my legs. I was too frustrated over the past two weeks that I refused to allow ANY entrance to my cavern; not even Gem.

_//Bethany.//_ I lifted my head at the mention of my name. _//Bethany...//_ I looked around to see that I was the only one in the stateroom. I looked over at my organ.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

_//To warn you about the man that you love....// _I furrowed my brow with confusion.

"Who are you? And why do you speak of Will Turner?" I whispered again. There was no reply; I got to my feet and paced. "Who are you!" I hissed as I looked back at my organ. Still there was no reply. I gritted my teeth and flipped my wooden chair. At the sound of a loud crash Gem called through the stateroom door.

"Are you alright, Captain?" I heard her mumbled question.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET BACK TO WORK!" I screamed. I heard her run away from the door and go back to steering the ship. I looked around my stateroom as I panted out the rest of my frustrations. "Who are you!?" I growled.

_//Your mother..... Calypso.//_ I held my breath and looked around.

"What?" I whispered, "That can't be! My mother died years ago in England-"

_//No...I am your mother. Look deep inside your heart; remember when the woman you called 'Mother' died? Did you cry or feel any kind of sorrow?// _I fell silent when the voice of Calypso spoke. I lowered my gaze and allowed my past memories to drift me all the way back to my early childhood of when my 'mother' was dying in front of me.

_"Ma, wa's wong?" I asked. I was three years old and could hardly put sentences together. I stood next to my mother's bed and looked at her with a twinge of curiosity on why she was acting so strangely. Her whole face was drenched in sweat and was as pale as the white clouds in the afternoon sky. She had been sick for a week and her condition had progressively gotten worse. But this was different; she was different than what she was like yesterday. _

_"Bethany. I want...I want to tell you something that is very important." She seemed to choke out her words as if it now became a chore to speak. I nodded and blinked before leaning forward and allowing myself to teeter my abdomen on the edge of the soft mattress. She then touched my face before clearing her throat; which caused her to go into a coughing fit. After several moments she got control over her breathing once more and turned to me once again. "I am dying, honey. I need you to pay very close attention to what I am telling you. You need to remember this. You're father is....is still alive. He is a sailor. He lives on a ship-" She was interrupted by another fit of coughs. "The ship is called the Black Pearl." _

_"Bwack Perl." I repeated. She smiled softly and touched my forehead._

_"That's right. Black Pearl." She swallowed hard and drew in a ragged breath. "I want you to be a big girl and stay strong no matter what. Try and find your father and he will take care of you. Will you do that for me?"_

_"Yesh. Ma." I whispered. _

_"Good girl. Remember that I love you." Then she was over taken with another spasm and this time never recovered; and died right before my very eyes. I just stood there staring at the now dead corpse of my mother._

_"Bwack Perl." I said once more and then pushed away from the bed and walked out of the small house in which we stayed in; and went in search for the ship named the Black Pearl. _

I lifted my gaze when I heard my stateroom door creak open. Gem poked her head in and smiled weakly at me. "What is it, Gem." I spoke flatly.

"Well...Captain. We have arrived at the island in which you requested." I smiled and gave a curt nod. "Can I ask you a question, Captain?"

"Yeah, you can. What is it." I turned to walk over to the large window at the back of the ship and room.

"Well, why did you pick this particular island? I mean it is kinda an odd place of all places to meet Captain Turner don't ya think? It gets swamp like the more you go in land and there is the old hut of Tia Dalma there." I stopped at the window and gazed out at the island with a slight feeling of weight on my heart. Then I turned to my second in command, and smiled as I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I was attracted to the faint magic that still remains here from Tia." I sighed and plopped down in my chair and propped my boots on my desk.

"What will you be wearing to meet Captain Turner?" Gem asked as she stepped into the stateroom and closed the door behind her. I looked up at her and opened my arms and looked at my attire.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Oh no. You can not meet Captain Turner in those clothes. You will have to change." Gem walked over to an old chest that stood near two crossed scabbard swords that hung from the wall.

"What! I am not wearing anything that is in that chest!" I quickly got to my feet and stormed up to her and slammed the chest lid down. Gem stood straight and didn't cower back from my slight irritation.

"Riley, you have to look nice and presentable like if you wanna get yer way with the man-"

"What have you been putting in yer drink?! What do you think I am! A whore?! I don't think so! I am NOT wearing any of those clothes that are in the chest!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"What?" Gem crossed her arms and gave me a skeptical glare.

"You heard me. What is it that you fear?" I looked down at my feet and shifted slightly; then I glanced at the ceiling before sighing heavily. "What is it?" Gem now sounded concerned and touched my shoulder. I put my hands on my hips and looked at her; she was taken aback when she saw that I was close to tears. "What happened?"

"You know when I had you sail to Port Royal about 10 years ago? It was shortly after Will Turner went back to the locker; well, I went to the Swan mansion and I murdered Elizabeth." I could feel my voice start to waver. "That isn't the part that worries me. It is the fact that I feel obligated to tell Will. I know he will ask; she was a friend before all the crap with falling in love." I wiped away a small stray tear. "I am afraid he will refuse me and will never find and forgiveness for me. That is why I am and have been so upset." I pulled away from Gem and walked back to the window and glared out at the blue sky with a twinge of hate. "Mark me. I have no regrets of killing her. I only fear of Will leaving me for good, over the fact of her!" I turned around and slapped over a vase that stood on a stand nearby. It flew into the wall and shattered upon contact. Gem shook her head and walked over to me.

"Riley. You know that I have known you for a long time. We have been friends for a long time and we are so close that we are like sisters. You must trust me when I say this; you can't let that type of fear drive you into a frenzy of anger. That is what will make you lose him for sure. Now come. Let me help you get ready." She lead me over to the chest and opened it once more. I looked at the contents with much distaste. Gem grabbed a hold of a long white dress and held it up to me. "This will look great on you! Let's see it on you!" I grabbed the dress and threw it back in the chest.

"I don't think so." I crossed my arms and tilted my head up and glared at her. Gem grabbed the dress again and held it in her arms.

"Oh, I think so." Gem set the dress on my desk and started fussing through things. I just stood there and stood my ground.

"Gem. I am NOT going to get in that dress!" I looked around, "Gem. WHAT are you doing?" I then got my answer when Gem pushed me over to a metal washtub full of water. "WHAT! NO! GEM!" Next thing I knew my hat was thrown off as well as my clothes. Then I was roughly pushed and I fell into the full washtub. "AHHH! IT'S COLD!" I screamed. "I swear Gem, when I am able to get my hands on you....I'm going to kill you!" I stuttered as I shivered and kept my arms close to my chest. Gem began to douse my head with soaps and oils as she scrubbed my hair clean. The she soaked a rag and lathered it in soap. "You are not-" I had my arm roughly pulled away from my body and scrubbed as well as the rest of my body. Before rinsing me, she took a dagger and used the blade to shave my arm pits and legs. "Gem I order you to leave me in peace!" I then was dunked into the tub and then had my head pulled back out of the water long enough to have me spit and sputter. After another dunking I came up out of the water screaming, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I tried to pull myself out of the tub but Gem grabbed my hair and pulled me screaming back under the water. Once I was done with my bath; Gem threw me a towel and tossed out the water through an open window in the back. I had wrapped myself up trying to not only cover myself but to also keep warm. Gem grabbed another towel and threw it over my head. I went to throw it off, when I felt her hands grasp the cloth and begin rubbing my hair dry. When she removed the towel; my hair fluffed out and she smiled as she began to dry the rest of my limbs.

"There. All dry. Now don't you feel better?" Gem chirped and threw the towel. "Now, get into the dress."

"No."

"You have to."

"No I don't. I am the Captain of this ship and what I say is law. And I say that I refuse to wear that dress!" Gem didn't look fazed.

"Well. I guess we have to do this the hard way as well, huh. Captain or not, you have to look nice for the man that you love. And to impress him you have to wear this dress. Now put it on!" Gem held out the dress. I glared at her and held up my pistol that I had grabbed from my desk. I cocked back the hammer and glared at her.

"I am NOT wearing that sorry excuse of clothing." I hissed.

"Yes. You are." And then Gem quickly grabbed my wrist and tried to wrestle the gun out of my hand. My finger slipped during our struggle and pulled back on the trigger. The gun went off and I ended up shooting out a lamp that was near the stateroom door. I screamed with rage as Gem tackled me to the floor and wrestled the dress on me. "Hold still! I just need to tie this around your waist....and....there!" Gem got up and watched as I got to my feet. She pushed me in front of my full sized mirror and pulled away the sheet to reveal what I looked like. I gawked at my reflection as Gem began to brush out my hair. I looked like a young woman. I actually looked feminine. I touched my cheek and was amazed at how soft my skin was, not to mention how fair skinned I was. I was slightly transfixed at the deep blue of my eyes, how they seemed to swallow everything and show their true feeling. My hair was beginning to dry and show the color of a deep gold that showed signs of slowly turning brown. I really didn't have much time to gaze into the mirror before; whenever I did, it would only reveal to me a hard core pirate that had empty eyes and no mercy for a living soul. But now that I looked in the same mirror, I saw someone totally different. Someone that looked quite a sight for a pair of eyes and seemed to have a softer side and possibly have a caring soul. Then I noticed that I had aged very little through the 10 years of waiting for Will. Come to think of it; none of my crew aged either.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gem." I whispered out.

"Yes?" She replied as she began to tie my hair back with a long white ribbon.

"Have you noticed that we haven't changed in a long time?" I couldn't seem to peel my eyes off of the mirror.

"What do you mean, Captain?" She now looked up at me with some concern.

"We haven't aged one single bit. We don't even feel any older than our last ordeal in Port Royal. Am I right?" I now was able to see Gem's reflection in the mirror and it showed her to be somewhat shocked and sad.

"Now that you mention it, you're right!" she scratched her head and looked over at me with some confusion. "How could this be?"

"I dunno." I whispered and touched my lips in thought.

Captain William Turner sailed through the seas of the locker heading for the land of the living. It had seemed like eons ago since his last time on shore. He had taken care of the dead who were lost at sea. Now he was able to spend one day ashore with the woman he loved so dearly. He was now quickly approaching the world of the living; which would be at sunrise.

"Since you shoved me in this horrid thing, you can go get me a boat ready for shore." I ordered Gem and watched her leave my cabins with a sad expression. I was then overcome by an invisible force and fell unconscious on the floor.

_/ My child; there is something you must know before you go ashore to meet him./_

_"What is it, Mother?"_

_/ There is a truth that will be discovered before you. You must beware. He will come; but not on how he was planning./_

_"Mother, please tell me what is going to go wrong. Please tell me what." I begged._

_/I am sorry my child. You will find out soon. But I will tell you this; I may be the spirit of the sea, but you are the heart. Whatever happens, you and your crew will not be harmed. But the heart of the sea will be tested once the truth is out. The heart will be broken before it can heal./_

_"Mother! No! Please!" I called, but there was no longer a reply. She had left me._

I slowly came around once more and blinked to keep my vision from staying blurry. I sat up and touched my head and took a deep breath as I looked at the floor. "Captain? You're boat is ready and awaiting you!" Gem called through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called back so that she walked away from the door. I then allowed my thoughts to race through what I had learned. I then realized what she was saying and quickly got to my feet. I opened the door and looked about the deck to see everyone working.

"This way Riley!" Gem wrapped her arm around mine and walked me toward the life boat. As we got closer, I swallowed hard. I lightly touched under my skirt where I had secretly strapped a pistol to my leg with a vial of powder. With my adrenaline rushing through my veins, I quickly pulled my arm away from Gem and looked at her confused expression to my reaction. I took a deep breath and charged to the side of the ship and jumped overboard. I crashed into the water and sank down a ways before I kicked back up to the surface of the water. I broke the water's surface and gasped in air. I looked up at Gem who was hanging over the banister of the ship staring at me in bewilderment. I then looked at the island and began to swim over to the shore. I staggered out of the water and looked back at the ship before walking quietly inland into the forest before me. It didn't take long until I found Tia's old house. I opened the door and stepped inside. I was surprised to see that the fireplace was lit along with the many candles and lanterns throughout the small house.

"I am surprised you could make it, my daughter." I spun around quickly to see Calypso standing behind me. I stood straight and looked at her with some interest. She held out her arms as if ushering me to her for a hug. I refused to walk to her, which made her happy features grown grim. "I knew you would come here to look for an answer to your problem; so I took it upon myself to come to you to help you."

"Really. Look; I didn't come here for your help."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I came here for a permanent way of justice." I shifted my weight and looked about the room. "How is it that you know that Will is going to find out about Elizabeth?" I looked her in the eye.

"The same way that I brought back Barbossa and your father from the locker."

"Is that so. Well tell me this; how is it that she is in the locker? I murdered her on land. She isn't supposed to be there! HOW DID SHE FIND HER WAY THERE?" I screamed and threw a glass bottle across the room. Calypso looked at me with remorse and walked up to me. I was now looking down at the floor in anger and frustration. I was on the brig of tears when I felt her arms wrap themselves around me. I closed my eyes and sighed allowing the tears and cries to surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was steering the Dutchmen through the silent waters of the locker, almost to the end of his journey when he spotted a lone boat floating silently on the water toward the Dutchmen. He glanced out and decided it best to use his telescope. The instant he saw who was inside the small boat; he dropped the telescope and stared at it in horror as it reached the side of the ship and kept its slow journey further into the locker. In the small boat was Elizabeth Swann. The crew of the ship had also stopped working and watched their Captain stare at the boat as it disappeared from sight. Will dropped his head and then looked back at Elizabeth. Bootstraps walked up to his son and set his hand on the young Captain's shoulder.

"She is too far gone. There is nothing you can do to help her." He whispered to his son.

"I know. I just fear I know who killed her." Will whispered and then went back to the helm to journey to the land of the living.

I sat at the table across from my mother and stared at her; everything she said was true. I could feel tension grow throughout my body, causing me to sake and become on edge. Calypso looked at me with a sorrowful expression.

"He is almost here…"

"Yes; I know. And I have never been this scared in my life." I whispered and put my folded hands to my mouth, as if say a silent prayer.

"You should go to him. He is sailing to your ship and preparing to come to shore." Calypso got from her seat and walked to me. I looked up at her and nodded slightly. I sighed shakily before I rose to my feet. I looked at my mother one last time; before turning to leave. "Bethany…" I turned around and looked at her with glossy eyes; Calypso pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "You will be fine. I will always be with you no matter what." I nodded against her shoulder and hugged her back. I didn't want to let go, but was forced to; I then turned silently away and walked out into the swamp. I walked out toward the beach where Captain William Turner awaited for my arrival. Once I reached the open white sand; I saw him standing in the sand staring out at the two ships floating in the distance. I touched my skirt once more and held my breath after confirming that I still had the pistol. I bowed my head before glancing up at his back. I closed my eyes before slowly walking to him, like a child who had gotten in trouble and was about to be reprimanded for their wrong doing. When I was behind him, I swallowed hard; almost choking I lifted my shaking hand to have it rest on his shoulder. The instant I touched him, he turned around and saw me. I nearly fainted from nervousness when his eyes met mine.

"Bethany! It is so good to finally see you!" he wrapped his arms about my waist, pulling me into a tight hug. "You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear, not releasing me from his grasp. I couldn't breathe I was so tense. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to soak everything about him in. I slightly pulled away and looked at my bare feet. "What's wrong? You haven't said a single word to me yet, and you are shaking like a child who had a nightmare."

"Nothing. Will, can we go for a walk? It has been forever since we walked together." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He stared deep into my eyes for a long time before he nodded slightly.

"Sure." He smiled and held out his arm for me. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around his, and we soon began our walk around the shoreline of the island. After walking around the island for awhile; we stopped at a cliff and I sat on the edge, letting my legs dangle over the edge while Will picked up some rocks before he sat next to me and began to drop them one at a time into the ocean below. "How have you been?"

"Good." I couldn't seem to bring myself to look at him; I was so on edge about what I had learned. I wasn't in the mood for conversation, so I tried to keep our talks short.

"You know; I have never seen anything so odd in my whole life…" he looked over at me; I wrung my hands on my lap and glanced sheepishly at him. "Do you want to know what it is?" secretly I did, I faked a smile and shook my head. "I saw a old friend of mine enter the locker on my way here." I held my breath and stared at him as he looked me in the eye. "It was Elizabeth. Did you know she was dead?" I grew stiff and couldn't find a single word; I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. "You knew; didn't you." I lowered my gaze in defeat at my silence. Will stood and looked down at me in silent frustration. "Why? Can you at least give me that?" he slightly raised his voice.

"Because, she would have done it to me; if I didn't move first." I whispered.

"So you did it out of fear." Will growled. I remained in silence and closed my eyes. "You are like your father. You betray your friends in order to get what you want!" he turned and began to walk away. I stood up and turned around and faced him.

"I thought you hated her!" I yelled at his back. He stopped in his tracks and faced me. I glared at him; "You chose me instead of her, and now you are acting like you wanted her instead! Which one of us do you truly love? Or are you like my father; a man that plays with the feelings of women, only to use them and then leave them in the end!"

"How DARE you!"

"How DARE I what! Challenge you for what I did? You know she hated me and wanted me dead! And yet you hate me for saving myself in the end? She would have killed me as soon as I was off guard! I had to save myself! I knew she was going to go carry out the word for my bounty! I had to do it! I had to do it when she was off guard at her house! How she ended in the locker, I don't know! But I WILL NOT BE BLAMED FOR SAVING MYSELF AND ALL OF OUR KIND! Didn't you know she was like her father and Beckett? The order was not only for my death; but all of Pirate blood!" Will turned away and stormed back to the beach where our ships waited. "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME WILLIAM TURNER!" I stormed after him. I reached the shore's edge as he was waist high in the water. "IF ANYONE IS BETRAYING ANYONE, IT'S YOU!" I screamed tears streaming down my face; he paused and looked back at my tear soaked face with sadness, before he bowed his head and walked through the water back to his ship. "WILL! WILL! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as The Dutchman began to set sail back to the locker. I went to scream once more but he was gone with the flash of green. "WILL!" I fell to my knees and gripped my hair as I pushed my forehead in the sand and screamed out my sorrow filled frustration.

Calypso walked through the sand and reached my side; she knelt down and rested her hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was and sat up and hugged her tightly. She patted my back and rested her head on mine. "There, there. Mother is here." She soothed as I cried in her arms. "He is blind to you; he cannot see what is ahead of him. You have to open his eyes if you are to save him." She stroked my long golden hair and closed her eyes as I stayed with her.

That night I sat up behind my desk staring at my kraken necklace that lay on the desktop. I was now back into my regular clothes and couldn't seem to sleep. "How are you?" I looked up to see my mother standing next to the door to my state room. I stared at her before looking back down at my necklace. She sighed and walked to the windows behind me and looked out at the night sky before glancing down at the dark water. She smiled to herself when she saw the water slosh against the ship and every so often churn and bubble, as if stirred up by a creature below. "I see you are holding back your anger the best you can." She glanced over her shoulder to see that I hadn't flinched in the slightest. "It isn't good to do that." She walked up to me and touched my shoulder. "You must release your wrath." I looked up at her sharply and stood abruptly.

"On who? He is back in the locker! He will NOT return!" I knocked over my chair and stormed toward the door.

"Then release yourself. Release your power of the sea. For you are the sea now; he is bound to the sea weather he likes it or not. He will come when you call." I stopped and looked over at Calypso with a slight fright in my eyes.

"How? He will not listen."

"He will if you show him how you feel." She walked over to me and took my arm. "Let me show you." She walked me over to the windows and pointed out to the sea. "Show me your anger; your hurt." I looked at her; she smiled and nodded out to the sea. I looked out at the sea and sighed. I closed my eyes and focused on all of my feelings; suddenly the boat jerked at a standstill. I opened my eyes and ran out on the deck to see no ship anywhere. I walked to the side and peered over to see the sea's current was pulling the ship in two different directions, causing the ship to stay in one place. I straightened up and turned to see my mother standing by the mast with her hands behind her back.

"How did you-"

"I am not doing this; it is you my child. You are the heart of the sea; I am but the spirit. You are what help the current flow; I control the wind." I watched as she approached me. "And now you shall know how to become one with the sea once more; and will journey to both sides of the ocean, here and the locker." She then brought her hands up and pushed me overboard. I fell in the cold dark water; when I came up I saw that Calypso was watching with a stern expression, she nodded knowingly and watched as the water grew heavy, pulling me down to the depths. I went to scream, but was submerged once more and began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I clawed at the water around me, only to grow tired in doing so. I opened my mouth and screamed; water began to rush in my body as the oxygen left in air bubbles. I slowly began to close my eyes as I watched the last air bubbles rise to the surface of the water. The instant I hit the ocean floor; my eyes closed shut for what should be forever.

Calypso looked to the night sky to see the full moon starting to be shrouded by some clouds that were drifting by. "Come now child; you know what to do. Don't hold back." She whispered as she clutched her locket. She closed her eyes and held her breath as a small breeze stirred. Deep in the depths below, several sharks circled my body wondering if I was something to eat. The moon then began to resurface from the shrouding clouds and penetrated the dark water with its pale rays of light. My body glowed in the soft light from above; my hair was being tugged at and pulled by the gentle current of the ocean. One of the sharks thought it was safe and broke free from their circling and charged at me; its eyes rolled back and mouth wide open, ready to take the first bite. Suddenly my eyes shot open, showing the whites of my eyes; I snapped my head toward the charging shark. I sat up and stared at the shark as it came shooting at me through the water. When it was about to attack me; I jumped up and hovered above the shark as it bit down on nothing. I reached down and grabbed the shark by the dorsal fin and pulled myself down onto its back. The shark thrashed about trying to knock me off; but I held on fast, the shark darted about before heading for the surface of the water. Without much warning, both the shark and I broke the surface and flew in the air. I leapt off of the sea monster and watched as we fell back to the sea below. The shark came crashing back into the dark waters; I twisted my body so that I landed on the surface of the water with my feet beneath me. I however remained on the surface. I stood on the water, as if I was standing on solid ground. My hair waved gently in the night breeze as I stood still among the waves. I gazed at my mother who stood watching me from the Dragon. She smiled triumphantly down at me; I stared with my white eyes not blinking. The wind then changed direction and my head snapped westward. I raised my hand up above my head; suddenly the wind picked up and the sky became covered in black rain clouds. Thunder roared and lightening flashed; the sea began to churn angrily. I spun around before collapsing onto my knees and slamming my raised fist down onto the surface of the water; causing a huge pillar of salt water to burst up and then come crashing down, seconds after it disappeared, another would appear behind where the first stood and then it too collapsed and then the same reaction would happen until the last pillar disappeared in the darkened horizon. I stood back up and repeated this action over and over again.

The Dutchman tossed side to side violently in the waves in the locker. Will hung onto the wheel for dear life as he watched helplessly as his crew was flung about the deck like rag dolls. Suddenly pillars of water shot up on the starboard side of the ship before crashing down; spraying water everywhere. Before the water calmed another pillar sprouted but on the port bow side, as the pillar before; it came crashing down on the Dutchman picking up the crew and anyone who lost grip and tossing them about before bursting back into the waves they once were.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Will shouted as two pillars now towered above them on both sides of the ship.

"The sea is angry with us! But why would Calypso be mad at us?" Bootstrap Bill asked as he braced himself as both pillars began to collapse upon themselves. Will shut his eyes and gripped the wheel with all of his strength as the huge waves crashed down on the ship once again. He gritted his teeth as he felt the water push him with such force, his grip wavered and he was forced to let go of the wheel. The water went to carry him overboard; but Bootstrap caught his son as Will hovered over the banister. After the last of the water spilled back into the sea, the water calmed and remained still as before. Everyone on board coughed furiously to remove the water from their lungs as they tried to climb back onto their feet. Bootstrap pulled Will back onto the ship and patted his back as Will coughed furiously. Once he had finally caught his breath he looked around the horizons.

I stared westward as I stood atop the choppy water of the ocean. I took one step forward and looked back at my ship. Calypso nodded and pointed at the western horizon; I blinked and turned away from her and walked steadily into the horizon. After about fifty paces, I stopped and stared ahead as if there was a wall before me. I raised both of my hands slightly above my head with my palms out. Suddenly a wall of water shot up; I spread my hands apart, causing the wall to open up. I walked into the opening the water now created. I then spun in a circle as the water collapsed around me dragging me back into the depths below and guiding me to the locker.

Will's gaze then rested on the western horizon; there was something eerie about what lay there. Something wasn't right and for some odd reason, Will couldn't spot it. Then something happened. A green flash followed by a shockwave flying across the water's surface. It hit the ship and rocked it violently making everyone on it fall. Will pulled himself back to his feet and looked back to the west and saw a lone figure walking slowly toward his ship. He was surprised to see that the figure was a human being walking on water; anyone who entered the locker either came in through within the water or on a small boat with a lantern to help guide them. But somehow this person had entered the locker the same way he had through the magical portal of green light and was able to walk on water. All of his crew grew silent as they too spotted the odd sight of someone walking to them at a slow steady pace. But as the person drew near, Will's face grew pale with shock written all over him. He now could see who the person was; it was me, Bethany, Captain of the Black Dragon. And I wasn't looking too happy at all. The instant I reached about 150 feet away from the ship, I stopped and stared at the side of the ship without blinking a single white eye. The only sound was everyone breathing. Suddenly my head shot up to look at the direction Will was standing. Will flinched slightly as he saw my blank face and nothing but the whites of my eyes. Will glanced over at his father before looking back to where I was and was surprised to see me gone. He looked sighed and turned to go back to the wheel when he came face to face with me. He jumped back and grabbed the banister so not to fall overboard. "Bethany-" he breathed out as I started at him with a blank face. My hair swayed in an invisible wind.

I stepped forward and raised my right hand and touched him on the chest; "For what we want most. There is a cost that must be paid in the end. What is it that you want most William Turner?" my voice echoed as if I was talking in a void. Will stared into my white eyes and found himself speechless. He glanced around to suddenly find himself alone on the ship with me. "The others are not important; you must tell me what it is that you want most in this life of yours." I allowed my hand to slowly side down his chest and then fall feely back to my side. I then stepped right up to him and leaned forward and looked deep into his eyes, "Tell me what it is?" I whispered allowing my lips to barely brush his. I waited for a second before stepping back a single pace and turned my back to him. I began to walk away and began to turn into salt water. I looked over my shoulder at him and bowed my head as I looked back away and I suddenly was completely made of sea water. Will gaped as he stared at my transparent body and was unable to talk due to his mouth going dry making his tongue swell. He licked his lips nervously and went to reach out to me; but I suddenly collapsed into a puddle. The wind picked up and my voice sang throughout the breeze. "I will be awaiting your answer Captain Will Turner." Then the breeze died and Will was left alone on his ship.

"What in Calyspo's name was that?" Bootstraps asked as he walked up to his son's side. Will jumped and looked at his father, before looking about the ship to see his crew was on the ship looking around with silent confusion and fear.

"I don't know. But I think we have to go back to the world of the living." Will looked at the horizon with determination.

"But. It hasn't been ten years! You just got back! As your crew member and father; I must say we have to stay. You have duties to the dead you must tend to!" Will gazed at his father as if searching for something.

"I am sorry. But as your Captain I am saying that we are going back." Will walked to the wheel of the ship and began to steer the ship when his father grabbed the wheel and pushed his son away.

"Will, I wasn't a father to you, and I am trying to be one now. It is safer to be here. What we all witnessed was a bad omen. We cannot go back." Will knocked his father away from the wheel and drew his sword and held it at his father's chest.

"I am not asking you. I am ordering you that we go back. Now go prepare the crew." Will hissed. Bootstraps nodded silently and backed away before walking down to the deck to order the crew to get things ready for the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Calypso stood quietly on the deck waiting for her daughter to return; she didn't move a single pace, she looked down at her locket and opened it causing the gentle lonely tune to sing out. The notes were carried out into the night air and drifted off into the distance by the wind. She smiled to herself while remembering the past and how her daughter's fate was so similar to hers. But there was no other woman involved in her case. She just hoped that Will wouldn't chose the same fate as her beloved Davy Jones had. She couldn't bear the thought of having me go through what she had; of punishing my love for betraying me. The breeze grew into a quick gust that pulled at her hair before it swirled about her and swept about the deck of the ship before disappearing into nothing, revealing me standing behind her in the center of the deck staring at her. Calypso smiled once more before turning around to face me.

"My daughter, you have returned to me; but alone. What happened in the locker? Did he not answer you?" Calypso asked as she stepped forward and reached out to me. I looked down at my feet before glancing up at her and slightly shook my head.

"He said nothing." I looked away from her and blinked several times to fight away the threat of tears and the choking sensation of a lump forming in my throat.

"Oh, my dear." Calypso wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I allowed myself to collapse into a puddle of water on the deck and reform in front of my cabin. I looked at my mother and lowered my head before walking into the room for the night. Calypso sighed to herself as she stood alone on the deck. She looked up into the night sky and then glanced down into the depths of the water. Glancing back at my cabin door she whispered, "Good luck my daughter." Before she returned to the sea once more.

I sat quietly behind my desk while fingering my old necklace with the piece of eight as the pendant. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back and allowed memories to carry me back to the past. To the very first time I met Will Turner.

_/"My names Will. Will Turner." The boy said as we walked around the deck of the huge passenger ship. He smiled at me as I looked over the side of the ship to see the ocean wave's crash against it making me nervous. Will grabbed my arm gently, pulled me back a couple paces and guided me to the front of the ship to watch the ocean ahead of us pass by. I slightly gaped at the wondrous sight of the sun on the verge of setting on the western horizon we were headed to. _

"_My names Bethany Sparrow." I smiled as I looked back over my shoulder to see him giving me the same smile I now had on my face. Then without another word, we watched the sun set together. By the time the sun was almost gone from sight Will took my hand in his and stepped back a pace. I turned around and then he took my other hand in his other free hand; then we silently danced on the bow of the ship while the sun slowly slipped out of sight and allow the night to rein the sky for the time being. Throughout our dance, we weren't disturbed by a soul. Will spun me around several times, which caused me to get slightly dizzy and fall into his arms. We both giggled and decided that watching the stars would be safer for the moment. The both of us suddenly spotted a shooting star fly across the blackened night sky and looked at each other. "Make a wish." we both chimed to each other and laughed out of speaking the same thought. We both closed our eyes and bowed our heads to make a wish. We were in the middle of making our wishes when I felt Will's hand take mine. _

"_What did you wish for?" Will asked me as we walked back to the lower decks to get ready for bed. I didn't look forward to sleeping in my corner tonight because of the sheer chill of the night. It was early spring and the night air still held winter's chill and still would for another week or so. I looked over at Will as we descended the wooden stairs to our level. I smiled and thought it would be safe to tell; what could happen?_

"_I wished that we could be together forever." I tried not to blush at my sheepish wish. I was sure that he had wished for something better than mine. But I was shocked that he didn't laugh at my wish; but he did smile at the thought._

"_That's funny. I wished for the same thing." Will smirked as he saw me blush even more. "But I will make you this promise if you will have me be there throughout our travels. You also must promise on your side of this as well." He reached over and held my hand as we stood still on the center stair half way down the staircase. I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled as my deep, ocean blue eyes met his brown ones._

"_Okay. Will. What do I have to promise?" I asked with nothing more than a slight whisper._

"_That you won't leave me. Because I promise that I will do the same as well as protect you with my life." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me as my eyes began to gloss over with tears._

"_I promise." I whispered against his shoulder. "I won't EVER leave you. I promise." I cried as I held onto him. I felt him smile against my blonde hair that I couldn't care for well since my mother's death. _

_That night, he let me sleep with him on his hammock in the sleeping quarters. Will and I woke up as the ship rocked from the cannon balls hitting it broad side. Wood splintered as it broke from another shot. I fell off of the hammock and hit the wood floor hard. Will jumped down from the hammock and helped me up onto my feet; by then people were wide awake screaming and running about looking for an escape._

"_C'mon! We have to get on the top deck!" Will yelled as he pulled me toward the stairs to try and escape by jumping overboard. All I could hear were the cannons roaring from now both ships, women and other children screaming, and the cracking and splintering of wood as a cannon ball struck on impact._

_Once on the upper deck, Will and I looked around to find crew members fighting with pirates that had started the invasion. Just as the Captain of our ship was killed by a pirate that was Jamaican, the same pirate spotted us and saw my necklace that held one of the nine pieces of eight. The ragged pirate smiled evilly and headed toward me and Will. Will saw this and began to usher me toward the side of the boat. We both ran as fast as our legs could without getting in the way of a fight or getting caught. We were almost to the side of the ship when I was yanked out of Will's grip._

"_Will!" I screamed and tried to pull away from the Jamaican pirate. Will turned around and began to run back to try and rescue me. When he was about five feet away from me, he was grabbed by a scraggly pirate that had a wooden eye. He tried to pull away, but was as unsuccessful as I was._

"_Let me go!" Will grunted as he pulled his arm, attempting to release it. The pirate thought that the boy wasn't worth anything of any value as I was and threw Will overboard. And with that I was taken captive along with other goods and belongings of the passengers; before the pirates blew the passenger ship to pieces./_

I opened my eyes and looked around to see everything was at it was, I went to close my eyes once more but didn't when I heard a scream from one of my crew members. I got to my feet and drew my sword as I stomped toward the door of my cabin. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door to find that my crew were being attacked by the ship named none other than The Flying Dutchman. My head snapped toward the ship and saw several cannons go off and hit some of my crew.

"CAPTAIN RILEY!" I looked to the ship's wheel and saw Gem fighting several of the Dutchman's crew as she tried keeping the ship in a straight line. I ran to the flight of stairs to help her out; I was half way up when someone from The Dutchman came swinging over on a rope and kicked me in the face. I flew into the air and came crashing down on the lower deck, landing on my back. The air was knocked out of my lungs; I blinked as I gasped for air as I rolled onto my stomach. Whoever kicked me landed right in front of me with a loud _thump_ on the wooden deck. I braced myself on my hands and knees before looking up at my assailant. My menacing glared flickered with slight surprise before settling back in place. There standing with his sword pointed between my eyes was the one man I had dreaded crossing swords with once more; Captain Will Turner. I smirked evilly before licking the blood off of my lips.

"Nice to see you're back in the world of the living so soon. What brings you here and gives you the right to attack my crew?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

"I have one question: Why? Why did you have to kill her?" Will lowered his blade so that it now was threatening to slice right through my neck.

"I told you. When you came for me. Why can't you believe it?" I stared him in the eye. "What I want to know is; whom do you love? Me or Elizabeth?" I got to my feet and watched as he looked down as if he was thinking. "I see. So you have no idea. Well, maybe I don't need to love you anymore then." He looked up at me as I lifted my sword and before he could say anything I jabbed the sword right through the middle of his stomach. He looked down at my sword before glaring up at me. He then in turn stuck me through the stomach with his sword. I stood there and gripped the blade of his sword with both of my hands. I smirked evilly and wrenched myself free of the steel blade. I backed away a single pace and lifted my arms causing the wind to pick up and blow about fiercely. Suddenly the ship shook like it had hit a reef; everyone on board stumbled or fell, causing all fighting to come to a screeching halt. I looked up and allowed my eyes to roll back, exposing the whites of my eyes. The sky grew dark shortly followed by thunder and lightning. _"Mother give me strength to have me do what I have to."_ My voice boomed and echoed through the wind. Calypso answered by having a rainstorm melt in with the thunderstorm. I looked back down and straight at Will with a serious expression. _"You whom have tortured my heart shall be punished."_ Before anything could happen I raised my right arm, and without hesitation a huge pillar of water shot out of the sea and towered threateningly between both ships. I went to bring down ships when I was stopped by my mother standing in front of me.

"_Bethany, is this what you really want?" _she looked me in the eye as she walked up to me. Time seemed to have stopped as I glanced about to see everything was frozen. _"Look deep inside; what is it that you want?" _she reached out and touched my chest; I looked down at where her hand laid over my heart. _"Do you really want to do this? Do you want to destroy the man that you have loved throughout your life?"_ I looked back at her before I looked at Will and looked deep into his chocolate eyes. Images flashed through my mind of the past and of recent times with him. I closed my eyes and thought back and felt my heart ache. I took in a deep breath and dropped my arms letting them hit my sides. The pillar of sea water fell back into the ocean, merely rocking the ships as the water sloshed about.

"_I can't do it."_ I whispered as I opened my eyes now back in the present. I saw that Will had fallen onto the floor of the deck and was looking up at me with shock. "I can't do it." I said once more as tears began to surface as I looked Will in the eye. "I'm so sorry." I pulled out a dagger from my sleeve looked down at it before glancing up at him. I held my breath and pointed it toward my chest. I closed my eyes and screamed as I drove the blade deep in my chest. Will jumped to his feet and screamed as he grabbed me as I teetered while still holding the blade that was in my chest.

"Bethany. Why?" Will asked as he cradled me in his arms as he looked at me as I slowly opened my eyes. I smiled faintly as I looked into his eyes; I reached up and gently touched his lips as my hands shook as my life seeped from me.

"Because; I love you. That is why I chose not to save myself." I whispered. Kuma and Songa could be heard roaring below. Their chains rattled and groaned as they pulled against them. The big cats could smell my blood being spilled from my body and it was driving them into a frenzy. "Whatever you do; don't look back. Don't…." I struggled to stay conscious as I spoke weakly; my body was taking its toll on the blood loss I had inflicted. My face was paler than normal as the blood drained from the would I created. "Will …. I am the sea. I am always apart of you…" I cringed as I yanked the knife downward, cutting around my heart. Will put his hand over mine that was gripping the knife with dear life.

"Don't…" Will choked as he fought the tears that were surfacing against his wishes. "Please…" I jerked the knife around and screamed as I carved further. I suddenly went limp, but had enough strength to look at him once more.

"It's okay to let me go." I then closed my eyes forever.

"Bethany? Bethany….BETHANY!" Will screamed as he held my limp lifeless body in his arms. He fell to his knees and hugged me close as he cried. The thunder roared as if to respond to his cries. Suddenly the two leopards broke their chains and ran up onto the upper deck. They roared angrily as they beheld my dead body. They stared at Will intently, flicking their tails ever so slightly as they stalked forward. Will looked up at them; Kuma hissed as he drew close. Songa bared his teeth and lurched forward trying to scare Will away from me. Will slowly got to his feet and as he did, he picked up his sword and was ready to strike at my pets. He went to raise his weapon when he was grabbed on the arm. He looked over to see his father, Bootstraps shook his head and tugged on his son; urging him against his will to back away. Will lowered his sword and backed up with his father. He watched as the two leopards stalked over to me and sniffed my body as the mewed. They circled around me occasionally nudging me with their heads. When I didn't move or respond to their attempts; they began tearing at my clothes and devouring my flesh. Will went to attack them but was held fast by his father; Will had all he could do to watch the horrid scene of my pets eating my body. He looked away and noticed Gem watching the scene with a solemn expression as she stood watching her best friend being torn apart and devoured. She glanced over and looked Will in the eye before turning away and sheathed her sword as she did so. As my midsection disappeared, the rain ceased and gave way to blustery winds and the remaining thunder and lightning. Songa lifted his blood stained face and roared shortly followed by his brother Kuma. They then went back to finishing off my remains, when suddenly the ship jerked sharply causing it to come to a standstill. Neither cat was affected or seemed to respond to the abrupt change in situations. Some people fell at the sudden movement, others were thrown off balance. A heavy mist blew in around both ships making it almost impossible to see. Will could no longer see my body nor the leopards that continued feasting; but he could still hear their low growls as they ate. At first all was silent, but ever so quietly, a lone sad tune of what was Tia Dalma and Davy Jones' lockets came whispering through the slight breeze. Will looked about only to see nothing but the thick white fog. He closed his eyes as he listened to the tune as it seemed to circle and soon engulf the ships. When he opened his eyes, he saw a faint figure through the fog walking toward him. He slightly lifted his sword in case it was an enemy; but dropped it as the person came out from the depths of the fog. I glided into his field of vision with my eyes cast down. He reached out to hold me, but I kept walking and went right through him. He turned around and saw that I kept walking away from him. I soon paused when I was a good hundred yards away and looked over my shoulder at him. My deep blue ocean eyes seemed to be enriched with the turquoise of the ocean on the sunny days everyone enjoyed. I blinked once and bowed my head as I looked back ahead, only showing my back to him.

"_No matter where you are, what you do or who you choose; I'll always be by your side." _My voice echoed through the fog. I began to disappear back into the fog when he heard my voice once more. _"Good-bye."_ Will gripped at his chest where his heart should be; it ached as if it was back intact within his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed the sting of tears come flowing out and down his cheeks.

The ship jerked again and then it began to groan as if something had hit it. The fog began to lift; all that belonged to the Flying Dutchman fled back to the ship. Bootstraps pulled his son back to the ship he belonged to. Once on board, Will realized that the Black Dragon began to sink into the depths of the sea. It was being pulled by some unknown source, dragging the crew along with it. Gem grabbed the ship wheel and looked out to the sinking horizon proudly as the water rose about her waist. She looked at Will one last time and smiled as she disappeared along with the entire crew and ship. There was nothing left in the spot where the Black Dragon was. There was nothing but the sloshing waves of the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

-**1 month later**-

Will sat behind his desk staring at something that was in his hands. He rubbed his thumb gently across the smooth surface of my old piece of eight necklace. After the ship had sank that day, he had jumped into the sea and swam to the bottom; only to find no trace of the ship, its crew or me. The only thing he found was the necklace lying neatly on the ocean floor; sparkling in the dim light that pierced through the water. Over the month's time, he still couldn't figure out how the ship sank or even disappeared without a single trace of its existence other than the piece of jewelry he now held. He had returned to the locker to go back to tending to the dead and lost at sea; hoping to find me there, but I was nowhere to be seen. A knock at his door brought Will back from his thoughts. He looked up as his father walked into his cabin. Will smiled faintly before returning his gaze back to the necklace.

"You know that she is gone. That you will never find her." Bootstraps spoke softly as he watched his son with saddened eyes.

"I know. It's just hard to accept is all." Will whispered before pocketing the simple necklace in his vest. Will got to his feet and walked across the room and stopped before the great organ that stood before the far wall. He looked at the instrument with slight wonder. "I think I understand now how Davy Jones felt with Calypso." Bootstraps remained silent and watched his son lower his head.

"She loved you; I hope you know." Bootstraps then bowed his head and went to leave. "I'll take the night watch; get some sleep." Will nodded in response and closed his eyes when he heard his father close the door behind him.

_ "You know she is with you?"_ Will turned around suddenly to see Calypso standing in the center of the room. She smiled at his surprise and then walked up to him. _"She is here."_ She placed her hand where his heart would have been. _"She has always been there. You just need to find how to call her."_ Calypso then stepped away and disappeared back to be with the sea.

-**later that night**-

Gem walked silently across the deck of The Flying Dutchman; her step was solid and sure yet her boots on the deck did not make a sound. Her presence was like that of a ghost. She stopped outside of the treasury that was parallel to the Captain's quarters. She glanced around before opening the door and closing it behind her. She then looked over her shoulder and smiled as she beheld the sight of the chest sitting on a pillar in the center of the room. From where she stood she could hear Will's heart beating. Gem stalked over to the black chest and reached into her vest and pulled out the key. She then inserted the key and turned it until the chest lock clicked and unlocked. With wide excited eyes, Gem opened the chest and beheld Will's heart lying at the bottom. She watched with fascination as the heart twitched as it acted like it was pumping blood. The beating sound was almost hypnotic. Gem then pulled out a velvet sack from her vest; she looked over her shoulder and smiled gleefully as she met the hidden gaze of someone garbed in a black cloak. The figure nodded in encouragement to have her finish what she was there for. Gem nodded back and then looked down at the sack she held and opened it. Reaching in, she grasped the object and slowly pulled it out to reveal another heart. This heart was smaller than Will's, which meant that the owner to the heart was either someone very young, or that it had belonged to a woman. Gem slowly set the other heart down next to Will's. She watched in anticipation, since the heart she added to the chest wasn't beating. The small heart remained still at the bottom of the chest. Gem's expression was sinking into worry; she glanced over to see the cloaked figure walk over and look into the chest as well. Still the heart would not beat. Gem seemed to hope to will the small heart to start beating. Still the small heart remained still and silent. "It's not working." Gem whispered as tears threatened to surface. The cloaked figure lowered their head in disappointment and began to glide back toward the door. Gem watched the figure sadly before looking back at the small heart. She sighed heavily and went to grab the heart and put it back in the sack. At the slight touch of her fingers, the small heart ever so slightly twitched. The cloaked figure stopped in their tracks and looked back at Gem in surprise. Gem perked up and cocked her head to the side; she went to touch the heart again. And again the heart twitched. The cloaked figure walked back over to the chest and peered in and stared at the heart intently. Suddenly the small heart twitched on its own and began beating. Gem smiled and chuckled softly in relief; the figure smiled as a small silver tear slid down its cheek. The tear dropped into the chest and landed on the small heart, causing the heart to beat stronger. "It worked! It worked, Captain!" Gem reached out and hugged the cloaked figure. The black hood fell back slightly to reveal my face. I smiled as I held Gem in my arms and glanced over at my heart beating next to Will's.

I glided across the main deck of The Flying Dutchman and stopped just outside of the Captain's cabin. I looked over my shoulder and watched Gem dive over the side banister and back into the sea where our ship awaited beneath the dark waves and the small boats that carried the lost dead illuminated with tiny lanterns. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep causing a gust of wind to arrive within the locker and play amongst the sails of The Dutchman. I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes and walked through the locked door and into the dark cabin. I stood next to the door silent as I waited for my vision to correct itself with the darkness within the room. I then slowly walked over to the still figure of Will lying in his bed fast asleep. I stopped at the bedside and watched as he dreamed dreams only he knew. I smiled and carefully sat down on the side of the bed. I then flipped my hood back, revealing my face; I looked about the room to confirm that I was indeed the only waking soul. I leaned forward and gently kissed Will on the cheek; before I could return sitting up, Will's eyes flew open. I gasped and dissipated into mist the instant he went to sit up.

Will looked around his cabin feverishly to find himself alone. He wiped his mouth nervously, while trying to figure out what had just transpired. Was it a dream? He couldn't tell. _"Will…"_ Will grew stiff and looked about to still see himself alone. _"Will, I still live."_ I whispered from the darkness. Will sighed and shook his head. He must still be dreaming; how could he be hearing my voice? Will went to lay back down when the sound of someone singing came into hearing. Will got to his feet and walked out onto the main deck. He looked around and saw no one out on deck or the owner of the voice.

" We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Will whipped around to see Gem waving about a bottle of rum as she finished her song as she steered The Flying Dutchman with her free hand. She looked down at him and smiled coyly. She looked over her shoulder, Will looked past her to see his father sleeping soundly, leaning against the side of the ship. Will then directed his gaze back to Gem; she took another swig of her beverage and then threw the glass bottle over her shoulder and into the dark waters of the locker. She stepped away from the wheel of the ship and bowed mockingly at him and then stood straight up. "Well, I see everything on The Dutchman is shipshape." She put her hands behind her back and walked about the helm before descending to the main deck where Will stood rooted to the spot.

"Gem… how…where…what are you here for?" Will seemed to struggle with words after this surprise arrival of my second in command.

"Straight to the point. I like that in a man." She giggled. "But you are not my type me thinks. But now that you forced my hand; I am here to deliver a message." She watched Will intently at what she was about to say next. "From my Captain." Will cocked his head to the side like he didn't hear her well.

"What do you mean? Your Captain? Your Captain is gone. Lost to the sea…"

"Silly William Turner. How can my Captain be lost to the sea, if you have searched the sea and cannot find a single trace to her existence?" Gem stretched her arms over her head. "Anyways, here is the message: 'If you wish to find her, stop your ears and open your heart. The seas are growing rough and treacherous. The waters will be testing you every step of the way." Gem then walked over to the railing and hopped onto it. She balanced skillfully and looked over her shoulder and smiled at Will. "Welp! My message was delivered. See ya around!" Gem then jumped overboard and disappeared under the dark waves.

Gem climbed back aboard The Black Dragon, the instant her boots hit the deck boards; she bound up the stairs to the helm where I stood. She smiled and saluted me, "Message delivered as ordered Captain!"

"Very good, Gem." I kept my hands on the wheel as we sailed.

"Now what?"

I looked at her and smiled, "We have some fun and then wait." Gem smiled at my comment. "But first we need to go stock up on supplies at Tortuga."


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the bar enjoying a pint of mead as my crew was loading the Black Dragon with supplies of all kinds. I scanned the crowd of people who crowded the building; all were drunk and merry. Some drunkard of a man stumbled my way looking for some fun. He was skinny and hardly had any teeth; but he looked like he was strong. I sipped on my tankard in amusement as he stopped next to my chair and put his hand on the table so he could lean on it for some support.

"Hey there lovely, wanna come with me to my place for some fun?" he smiled as he watched me scan the crowd and sip on my drink. I slowly glanced over at him, as if measuring him up. "I'd make ya happy. Just you and me, and some wine on my deer skin in front of the hearth. Wha'da say cutie?" I smirked at him with great amusement; this guy really brags about being a stud. I set down my tankard and stood up so that I was mere inches from him.

"Well, when you put it that way; how could I refuse? But before we do, could you do something for me?"

"Sure." He smiled as he wobbled.

I quickly drew my sword and stuck him right through his middle. He coughed as he struggled to breath. "Before you go into the locker, tell Captain William Turner that I want an audience with him immediately." Then I pulled out my sword and allowed him to fall dead on the floor. All movement and sound stopped at this and everyone was staring at me. I looked at everyone before lifting my tankard up with my free hand and downed the last of the beverage. Then I threw the tankard on the floor and walked out of the bar without a word.

I met Gem on the docks who was overseeing the last of the cargo being loaded onto the ship. I gave a curt nod as I walked up to her as I cleaned my sword off. She smiled and nodded back as I sheathed my blade before stopping next to her.

"Everything in order, Gem?" I watched as the remaining crew skittered about with the last of the supplies.

"Oh yes, Captain. Everything as ye planned." She smiled gleefully.

"Good. Now we go in for the real fun and games. But first; we need to make a quick stop for a short visit." I then boarded the ship and yelled out my commands to tread the open sea.

I walked expertly across the plank boards that belonged to both ships: The Black Dragon and The Misty Lady. Once I stepped onto the deck boards, I was greeted by the crew who stopped their work. All eyes were on me as I looked about the deck before locating my grandfather, Captain Edward Teague, who was standing on the quarter deck at the wheel. I then made my way across the deck and up the stairs to meet him.

"Why if it isn't my only grandchild, Riley." Teague smirked as he steered the ship. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I would wish to have an audience with you in your cabin." I glanced about before looking him in the eye. "Alone." Teague looked at me and nodded. He motioned for one of his crew to take over. When he stepped away from the wheel, he led me down to his cabin below. When we entered the room, Teague shut and locked the door behind us. He sat behind his desk and nodded for me to sit in front of him. I looked around before seating myself; I took off my hat and laid it on Teague's desk. He smirked and reached in his coat for his pipe; he then opened a small silver box that he brandished from his side pocked of his coat which contained tobacco. After stuffing a nice helping in the pipe, he grabbed a match from a desk drawer. With a quick motion, he struck the match on the top of the desk; a flame burst into life on the wooden stick. Teague then lowered the lit match onto the tobacco and gently puffed on the pipe until the pipe was lit. Then with a quick wave, he extinguished the match.

"So what's this all about then?" Teague then flicked the blackened match off to the side; and began to puff on his pipe. "Is this about that boy you are seeing?" he quirked an eyebrow when I glanced away. He nodded toward me nonchalantly, "Out with it." I sighed heavily before I spoke my concern.

"Were you and grandmother happy? Did you ever fight?" I watched as he smoked his pipe as he considered the question.

"We were the happiest couple you could run into on the seven seas. Did we fight? Of course! Everyone fights. It's healthy. But we both knew that nothing could tear us apart. Even in death." He smiled to himself as he recalled his memories with his wife. "You had a fight with young William did ye?"

"Kind of." I then thought for a moment before meeting my grandfather's gaze once more. "How did grandmother catch your attention? Your fancy, I mean." I smiled slightly as I had to correct myself. Maybe I could find my answer with this story. I watched as Teague's eyes brightened as he remembered that fateful day. The smoke spiraled about him as he thought in silence; thinking if it was right to tell me the story.

"Well, I guess you have a right to know. You are my kin; and seeing this might solve yer problem… I guess I could tell you." Teague smiled. "I was a young feisty pirate Captain and Lord; it was during the travel to Ship Wreak Cove, that we met. She was a Native American from North America. She was traveling to the friendly waters of the trading companies in England. She had left her homeland for a better life on the seas; or so she told me. But as chance should have it; I was stalking those waters for some loot, while making my way to the Brethern Court. So, I had spotted their ship and ordered an attack and complete destruction of the ship. I wanted NO captives. Too much to handle when dealing with pirate politics. So when we boarded, I lead the attack onto the opposing deck. That is where I ran into her. Despite the fact that she was a woman; she had spunk. She was scared, yes. But she grabbed the sword off of one of the soldiers, and ran at me. The instant our swords clashed, was the moment I fell in love with her; me thinks. Anyways, she was pretty good for a first timer with the blade. I disarmed her quickly and took her away. My crew didn't dare challenge why I took her; when I said I didn't want anyone to live. Once everyone was aboard my ship; we sank hers. I had her locked away in my cabin, in case she tried anything, I had her chained to my bed. I slept in my chair of course. Didn't want to get too improper with her upon first meeting her. Even though I may be a pirate, I am a gentleman to all women. Over the span of many months, did she trust me enough to teacher our ways. I helped perfect the sword; and within a year's time, we were wed on the docks of Singapore." He watched as I stared off into the distance, as if imaging what it was like. I then snapped back to the present and nodded slightly.

"How do I make him see me? The person I am." I absent mindedly touched my chest where my heart should have been. Teague quirked an eyebrow before his curiosity turned into shock when he saw a small glimpse of a nasty scar on my chest. He slightly rose from his seat and stared at it; I then looked at him with alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Riley, what happened to you?" he then fully rose out of his chair and walked over to me. Before I could reply, he grabbed my shoulder and then slightly pulled my shirt down to see the grotesque scar where my heart would be. "WHAT did you do?" Teague looked up into my ocean blue eyes with horror.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I kept my stern gaze locked with his. He stepped away and sighed heavily.

"You know you can NEVER come back to the way you were?" Teague's features now softened to sorrow. "Can you live with yourself?"

"Yes." I kept eye contact and refused to hesitate the answer.

Will stood silent and still in the treasury, he was staring at the opened chest before him which now contained two hearts: his and Riley's. He couldn't summon himself to move as he watched the two hearts beat steadily next to each other. He closed his eyes when the sound of his father entering the room broke the eerie silence. He opened his eyes once more when the weight of Bootstraps' hand rested itself on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Bootstraps looked at Will with worry.

"Yeah." Will nodded as he finally peeled his gaze away to meet his fathers'. Bootstraps then looked into the chest and saw the mysterious smaller heart.

"How did that get in there? And who's is it?"

"Bethany's. Gem must have been the one who put it in there. She was here when you were sleeping." Will watched his father try to digest the information.

"Isn't Bethany and her crew dead? How can this be possible?"

"I am not sure." Will was about to say something when loud noises of commotion on the deck disturbed their discussion. Both father and son walked briskly out of the treasury and onto the deck to see the crew surrounding a man whom had wandered onto the ship. He was like all the others who had crossed into the locker; he was bloodied up from a nasty sword wound.

"I need to speak to the Captain! I have to speak to the Captain!" he frantically stuttered and slurred as he stumbled about the deck. Will pushed his way through his crew and stared at the new comer. "Are you the Captain?" the man wavered slightly when he caught sight of Will.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Adam, Sir. I...I was sent here to deliver a message to ya!"

"By whom?" Will glanced around as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Some good lookin' pirate woman. She says she wants ta have an audience with ya immediately. Then she slices me through like I'm some sortta pig! Next thing I know, I am here!" The man was hysterical as he waved his arms about. "Where the heck am I?"

"Father, take some crew and help this man get adjusted. I will be in my cabin. Meet me there when you are finished." Will then pushed through the crowd and entered his cabin before slamming the door behind him.

I laughed as I watched cannon balls fly through the air and hit their intended targets with loud bangs followed by wood splintering. We were attacking a galleon that belonged to the British Navy that were transporting weaponry to Port Royal. I steered The Black Dragon next to the wounded galleon and ordered for the appointed crew to board. I gave the wheel to a crew hand and grabbed a line and swung over to the opponent ship and joined in the fray. The instant I hit the deck boards, I drew my sword and began to fight the sailors that came rushing to me. After many hours, my crew and I won the battle and took whatever weaponry we needed. The only survivor of the battle was the ship's Captain. He was kneeled between two of my crew and before Gem.

"You took what you wanted. What else is there for you to stay?" He asked as I examined a gold pocket watch that I had taken off of one of the chief officers.

"I have one more thing I need you to do for me." I then began to play with the watch like a child would a new toy.

"I am not doing anything for you, pirate scum!" he spat at my feet. I looked over at him in slight annoyance. My eyes were filled with nothing; they were dead. I watched as he slightly cringed under my gaze.

"Oh. But you will. You have no other choice. You see. I am not asking you to do anything. I am telling you, that you have no other way but to obey this command." I walked over to him and smiled.

"Really." he swallowed what fear he could muster and tried to act smug.

"Yes. You have to deliver a message to a certain Captain of a certain ship. And you see, I can't send anyone here cause they aren't quite qualified for the job you see." I paced in front of the Captain and pocketed the watch.

"What kind of message? And what ship are you speaking of?" he tried to rise but Gem pushed him down.

"The message is simple; tell Captain William Turner to face me." I stopped directly in front of the Captain and knelt down to his eye level. "Now comes the hard part for you." I then quickly drew a dagger from inside my coat and stabbed him in the chest. "You have to find the ship The Flying Dutchman in the locker." I whispered in his ear before pulling out the blade and watched him fall back onto the deck dead. I stood up and wiped the blade clean before putting the dagger back in its place. Then with little effort, I had my crew return to the ship after they set the battered galleon on fire.

Will sat in silence behind his desk in his cabin. His hands folded neatly under his chin, thoughts racing through his mind. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. He needed to relax and concentrate; but to no avail his father walked in. Will opened his eyes and watched in silence as his father approached him with great sadness etched in his features.

"What is it?" Will mumbled as he removed his hands from his face.

"There are more new arrivals. A Captain from a British Navy ship, crew from a ship that belongs to the Spanish Mane, villagers from coastal regions. The flow is consistent and not showing signs of stopping until something is done." Bootstraps rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. "The only problem is that you cannot return to the world of the living for another ten years. And at this rate of dead coming in; this is going to be a disaster for us all."

Will bowed his head and sighed deeply trying to control his thoughts and emotions. Then a thought came to him; he quickly looked up at his father with slight wonder. "I can do something about this." He then rose out of his seat and walked over to a shelf that contained many maps. "We are going to the world of the living and I am paying a visit to the Captain of the Black Dragon." Will glided his fingers across the maps till they rested on the one he was looking for. Then he quickly snatched it up and opened it up on his desk.

"What are you talking about? You have duties to the dead. You cannot just abandon them!" Bootstraps grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Then what will you have me do? Stay here and allow more untimely deaths to flow? I am the Captain of this ship and I say we are going to the world of the living!" Will whirled around and snapped at his father. Bootstraps backed away and bowed his head in shame before nodding solemnly. "Now prepare the crew to leave." Will hissed and watched his father bow before leaving his cabin to carry out his order.


End file.
